And So It Starts
by WolvesandFae
Summary: Not all beginnings are "Once upon a time," but that doesn't make the story any less than amazing. A part of the Fair Arc.


**Author's Note:  **Second short side story for So Not Fair. Again, let me know in a message or review what other scenes you want from the So Not Fair story line. This is shorter than I thought it would be, but hey I've been dying to write this one since the very beginning of Jade's story.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I own none of the Transformers characters. I do own my OCs so if you use them you need to ask me first, please and thank you.

* * *

Waking was a sudden thing. There were no memories from before those first sights and sounds. Four little orbs of light, two blue and two red, blinked open with ever so quiet chirps. There was noise, loud noises that hurt their little audio receptors. Everything was too bright too, hurting their small optics and making it impossible to see. One of the femmes snarled as something poked her sharply in the side and the smaller mech gave sharp cry of pain when something tugged on his lift wing.

Where were they? Where was their carrier or even their creator? Why were they being tormented like this?

Suddenly the pain stopped and the four whimpered as the noise around them grew louder and the residual waves of pain coursed through their energon lines.

Then everything went silent, the too bright light turning off and cloaking them in complete darkness. This was almost as bad as before, if not worse. No noise meant they couldn't hear when something was coming near them. There was no way of knowing if something would come after them to hurt them again. The smallest male huddled into the embrace of the other three. Together they shared comfort and protection.

With nothing to mark the passage of time the four small metal beings had no concept of how much long they spent in the dark. A sudden loud noise started screeching and a bright red colored light began flashing. All four small beings jumped in shock, trying to shutter away the black spots floating in front of their optics.

A door opened and there was a female something in the newly discovered entryway. The being moved its derma, but they couldn't understand what it was saying. It was tall, with a strange fleshy covering over its frame and a mass of strange something on its helm. It looked female so perhaps they should think of it as a she. She made a motion with her servo, wanting them to follow. Should they trust her? There was a moment of consideration where the femme became increasingly agitated at their lack of movement. So the largest of the mechs started forward chirping for the other to follow.

If they could get away from the pain that this place had shown them then following this strange femme would be worth the risk.

Each of them stumbled during their first few steps across the room, but when they finally got to the door and the strange femme they were able to walk at a decent pace. Then the femme led them through halls of flashing red lights and loud screeching noises. She would push them back when other beings like her ran past them at corners and intersections. One of the little femmes huddled close to the smaller mech while the other stayed behind them, occasionally trying to see around them every time the group paused.

Finally they reached a door that was larger than any of the others they had passed. The strange femme opened the door and hurried them through. Standing at the other end of the new room was something the four little ones could understand. An adult femme turned to face them with bright blue optics. She was small in stature for an adult, but her frame was sturdy. Her colors weren't perfect, but she knelt down as close to their level as she could and smiled at them.

"Hey there little guys. I'm Jade. I'm gonna to get you four out of here."

Something clicked into place in their programming. This would be the femme that would take care of and adore them. This was their carrier. Primus may have created them in a world of pain and suffering, but he did not leave them here alone.

Carrier picked them up one by one and gently placed them within her sparkling chamber. As the chamber closed, hiding them away from the frightening world around them, she hummed a comforting tune. Once the compartment was sealed there was silence filled only by the comforting thrum of their carrier's spark held underneath the sparkling chamber. Here they were safe from the fear of the outside world. Carrier would keep them safe.


End file.
